Daelegoth Orndeir
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Hathala Orndeir (mother) | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | challenge3e = 25 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Daelegoth Orndeir was a fire genasi cleric of Amaunator, evangelist, and sunmaster from Elversult in the mid–14 century DR. He was the leader of the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun and a believer in the Risen Sun heresy, which claimed Lathander to be Amaunator's reincarnation and furthermore that the Morninglord's re-transformation into the Yellow God was nigh. Description Daelegoth Orndeir was a slim 6-foot-tall (180 centimeters) fire genasi with hair the color of coal and seemingly burning orange veins that entwined his pale skin. He had a very intense voice that not only made others agree that he was knowledgeable in mystical matters, but also made them listen to him. Personality Daelegoth Orndeir was a believer in the Risen Sun heresy. He wanted his belief to be the mainstream belief of the church of Lathander. Abilities Daelegoth Orndeir was a fully developed sunmaster and evangelist. His clerical spellcasting was honed to masterful degrees. He was initiated in Amaunatori secrets and could convert his spell energy into fire spells. He could also cast epic magic and developed an epic spell of his own, Amaunator's eternal sun. He had access to the Fire, Sun, and Planning domains.Daelegoth did not fulfill the entry requirements for the sunmaster class, which were having both the Law and Sun domains. That said, he had to take the Fire domain for he was a fire genasi. His normal roster of spells he prepared were augury, aura of the sun, banishment, bless, calm emotions, clairaudience/clairvoyance, command, commune, consecrate, continual flame, deathwatch, destruction, detect magic, detect poison, detect scrying, detect undead, dictum, discern lies, dispel chaos, divine power, endure elements, enthrall, fire seeds, fire shield, fire storm, flame strike, fortunate fate, freedom of movement, greater command, greater scrying, greater spell immunity, guidance, haste, heat metal, heroes' feast, hold monster, light, magic circle against chaos, miracle, Nchaser's glowing orb, order's wrath, prayer, prismatic sphere, protection from chaos, ray of resurgence, read magic, remove blindness/deafness, righteous might, searing light, shield of law, shield other, status, storm of vengeance, summon monster IX, sun scepter, sunbeam, sunburst, time stop, tongues, true seeing, undeath to death, vision of glory, and zone of truth. Possessions Daelegoth Orndeir owned a holy symbol of Amaunator made of gold and a shard of the sun and was therefore a relic holder, making him as a great leader with the perceived blessing of his deity. He wore a breastplate of command and the Corona of Amaunator, a helm of brilliance, and armed himself with a +3 flaming burst shadowscourge light mace, called Shadowsmite, and a +2 blinding mithral heavy shield, called Sunshield. He also used other magic items like an elemental gem of fire and various scrolls and potions of low strength. Activities Daelegoth Orndeir's activities revolved around gaining influence for his sect. He put his fellow heretics into positions of leadership at the Temple of the Morn, conducted research to locate the shard of the sun, put efforts into retrieving it, and made public shows of his clerical powers by causing miracles. He also developed the epic spell Amaunator's eternal sun to create a duplicate sun in order to encourage belief in Amauantor's imminent return and thus trigger it. Relationships Daelegoth Orndeir was the only son of Hathala Orndeir, who could claim descent from Amaunatori priests during the days of Netheril. He led the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun as well as the Temple of the Morn, the former by virtue of earning ranks within the sect, the latter by virtue of inheritance from his mother. His personal following counted 313 members who were all clerics, out of whom three were sunmasters. Apart from this, he had the personal loyalty of Hronkil Elgredsson, a lieutenant of the Order of the Sun Soul directly under Hanor Kichavo from Waterdeep. Hronkil issued a declaration of support and tried to sway the Order of the Sun Soul to the worship of Amaunator. Daelegoth's relationship with the high-ups from the church of Lathander was strained to the point that they eventually felt the need to put out an edict that Daelegoth's ideas were heresy and put excommunication into consideration. Said high-ups were Ghentilara from Waterdeep, Chansobal Dreen from Marsember, and Ombital Duskroon of Ordulin. History Early Life Daelegoth Orndeir was born a fire genasi (which happened from time to time in his mother's family line) as the only child of Hathala Orndeir, the Lathanderite archbishop of the Dragon Coast and high priestess of the Tower of the Morn in Elversult, at some point in the 14 century DR. Daelegoth's mother wanted to turn her temple into the major Lathanderite temple of the Dragon Coast region. Since his youth, Daelegoth came into regular contact with priests who shared his mother's ambitions. He also became a cleric of Lathander as a young man. His duties at that time consisted of retrieving artifacts, which his mother could use to increase her fame and with it her followers and power base inside her church. Through these expeditions, Daelegoth came into contact with Amaunatori artifacts from Lathanderite holy sites, and came to observe a correlation between the number of said artifacts and the age of said sites, leading him to the idea that Lathander was the reincarnation of Amaunator, which in turn led him to join and rise within the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun, an acknowledged but not uncontroversial order within the church of Lathander. To Heresy In the , Daelegoth's mother died. By this point, Daelegoth was already a powerful sunmaster, the leader of the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun, and the head of his own large faction within his church. His mother's death allowed him to inherit her official position as an archbishop and as the head of the Temple of the Morn. Using these assets, he succeeded at infiltrating the leadership of the Dragon Coast churches with members of his brotherhood. In the , Daelegoth embraced the Risen Sun heresy, an idea that was considered heresy in the church of Lathander. The church of Lathander's leadership saw the danger that the entire Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun would embrace the same idea as their leader. From that point, conflict started to brew to the point that Daelegoth's excommunication was put into consideration. However, they were well aware of the potential of splitting the church, if they did such a thing. Around the , Daelegoth, pursuing his goal to turn his heretical ideas into the accepted mainstream doctrine of the church of Lathander, came up with the idea to create a false sun and claim it as evidence for Lathander's transformation into Amaunator being nigh, thus swaying the church and potentially the deity to embrace the heresy. He succeeded at developing the necessary epic spell, Amaunator's eternal sun, to do so in Deepwinter of the same year. Building Influence His subsequent actions, until the day he would stage Amaunator's sign, revolved around increasing his fame and following. On Alturiak 17, he and his followers raided a shade camp in the High Forest, which was run by Prince Brennus Tanthul, who fled after getting hurt. Spreading the news around the Heartlands and the North of this success worked like positive advertisement for him. His perception as a religious leader gained additional legitimacy by discerning and retrieving the shard of the sun. He and his followers raided the Smokespire where the relic was located, penetrated its defenses, and took the shard of the sun for themselves on Tarsakh 16. Three days later, three leaders of the church of Lathander had a clandestine meeting about Daelegoth, a meeting Daelegoth got wind of on Mirtul 5. The next day, on Elversult's Temple Hill, he cast a miracle, requesting it from Amaunator and not from Lathander, to keep the surrounding area's farmlands safe from the effects of the melting High Ice. He succeeded and he became an acknowledged miracle worker with new converts joining his sect. A setback came in the form of shades, in fact three princes from Thultanthar, interrupting a service he held on Kythorn 19 where he claimed that a second sun would rise to signify Amaunator's imminent rise. The princes were forced to flee, but not before causing casualties. Daelegoth cast another miracle that caused most of the dead to return to life and most of the injured to be healed. ''Amaunator's Eternal Sun'' As mentioned above, Daelegoth was the subject of discussion for his heretical views and three leaders of the church of Lathander, Ghentilara, Chansobal Dreen, and Ombital Duskroom publicly announced that Daelegoth's views were not just heretical but also a factor he risked excommunication for on Flamerule 12, Daelegoth did not meet with their emissaries on Flamerule 21 for they were not believers in the Risen Sun heresy. On Flamerule 30, Daelegoth invited his followers to see the sign that would herald Amaunator's return. The Sunlord cast Amaunator's eternal sun on Midsummer and it was a complete success. People across Faerûn heard about "Amaunator's sign" and those looking to sign up to the "church of Amaunator" went knocking on the doors of Lathander's temples. The Lathanderite leadership did not really know what to do about it. Appendix Notes References Category:Clerics Category:Evangelists Category:Sunmasters Category:Firesoul genasi Category:Genasi Category:Males Category:Members of the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun Category:Worshipers of Amaunator Category:Worshipers of Lathander Category:Inhabitants of Elversult Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants